total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Alph Ruins...and Unown Secrets/@comment-25196843-20150810213818
ok, going for the review... gonna comment challenge, and characters one by one: The challenge isn't the best one, cause it is complicated, but you are the king of complicated challenges, and I htink this was my fourth favourite one of TDVVT... build up a fossil and write the name of the team with Unow, I think, if I got it right. I got confused, but understood that the place was falling down, and also it is nice that the ones that got out of it, were taken out of the challenge, makes it less confusing and crowded. Venturers: - Aurorus: She's really mysterious, guess that her "condition" is getting worse, but she had nice moments with Tropius on the episode, side by side. - Tropius: Romatic moments, sad mention about ice being his weakness... - Anorith: Anorith is a jerkass, as usual, but funny moemnts, as usual too. Funny squishing at the end XD - Seviper: "Exsssssellent" - Dunsparce: A nice ep for a doormat that is actually on the spotlight, and I can guess that one of the favourites. Development, doubts about who he has to side with, but also seeing how he is smart, pointing out that it was a dream, created by the Unown. - Lunatone: I believe in miracles, it's gone! *music plays* A bit sad, but deserved elimination. Liked Dunsparce telling anorith to shut up after his comment on it. - Gorebyss: Not even on the ep... Jigglers: - Squirtle: The bro's gotta moves! I like Squirtle, he's dumb as a brick but really funny. Enought to say on him. - Bagon: Not his best episode, but he's still one of my faves. - Oshawott: I don't think she'll learn Piplup moves... XD Nice focusing, and nice keeping on light from the next ep. - Piplup: Well, Piptney took a break, really small but a nice offer to help Oshawott. Liked it, but still find her a bt annoying. Nice continuity. - Lucario and Chimecho: As once. Not much plot with other competitiors, but really cute scenes. I like Lucario a lot, and I really ship them. - Ninjask: Oh, My Arceus! It is Ninjask, and has to be liked. It's Ninjask, so FTW! Even when he didn't do much... A cool new master for Bagon. - Swalott: Nice epsidoe for the world's biggest jerkass! Nice plot with Metnag, and willing to see his plan... Leviathans: - Inkay: What can I say? Not much spoltight for her but funny. - Drifloon: Nice way to introduce her traveller spirit, and cool photos of the travel.. a bit like Brick's souvenirs.. also Castform mention XD - Lampent: Os she still in love with Beheeyem? Hmm.. sometimes it looks like, others not... - Beheeyem: XD that alien.. always gets me.. - Porygon2: It's nice, I like it, and how he is so TT... also, when it analyses Lester XD - Minun: Oh, Minun, Minun... why do you have to be so much like me? Oh... <3 - Plusle: Whatever with her.. not really a fan, but I don't dislike her. - Lester: Improvement on him... I like it. How he enraged about the Unowtto and interviewed himself,a nd also more development with Pory2.. a cool ep for him!